finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander - The Fist of the Father
Alexander - The Fist of the Father, known by players as A1, is the first turn of the raid Alexander: Gordias in Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. Within the Fist of the Father, the party climbs through the entrance to the ''Illuminati'' primal, Alexander, hoping to reach the core. However, they find the entrance guarded by Gordian robots that must be destroyed to advance to the Cuff of the Father. Story After the Illuminati awaken Alexander, the incredible strain it places on the land's aether nearly leaves the Dravanian Hinterlands devoid of life. Fortunately, the fortress shuts down before it can cause further damage to the environment or can be used to assault Idyllshire, and Cid nan Garlond and Y'shtola resolve to find a means to disable Alexander before the Illuminati are able to awaken it again. With the help of the Idyllshire goblin Roundrox and a treasure hunter named Mide, Wedge intercepts an Illuminati transmission containing the code to enter the Gordian Knot through the giant's hand, and sends the Warrior of Light and his party on a mission to clear a path to the core. Objectives # Clear Engine Room #262: 0/1 # Clear Machinery Bay 44: 0/1 # Arrive in Hangar 8: 0/1 # Defeat the oppressor: 0/1 Progression Engine Room #262 There are no enemies in the engine room, but bursts of steam that damage players in an area-of-effect will waft through the room and should be avoided. Machinery Bay 44 In order to clear a passage through the machinery bay, the party must destroy a robot named Faust, which will continually spawn Sturm Dolls. Sturm Dolls will damage their primary target and give Faust a stacking damage buff, but if the off-tank pulls all the Sturm Dolls off of the DPS, the rest of the party can simply burn down Faust. After Faust is defeated, a slide will open up into Hangar 8. Hangar 8 The party fights the true boss of the turn, the Oppressor, here. The Oppressor will spawn Alarums which will leave behind zones that inflict Minimum upon defeat. A single Alarum should be pulled beneath laser beams that will shine down from the hangar's ceiling, minimizing missiles that fire down at the group, to lessen damage. After losing a certain percentage of its health, a second Oppressor, Oppressor 0.5, will spawn. The two Oppressors must be pulled away from each other, as if they tether to each other they will gain a stacking damage buff. In addition, both Oppressors must be destroyed within 15 seconds of each other, as when one Oppressor is defeated or the party hits the hard enrage timer, the remaining Oppressor or Oppressors will cast Self-Destruct, wiping the raid after 15 seconds. When Hangar 8 is cleared, the party will be able to roll on either a Tarnished Gordian Chain, Tarnished Gordian Pedal, or Tarnished Gordian Bolt. Enemies * Faust (boss) ** Sturm Doll * Oppressor (boss) ** Oppressor 0.5 ** Alarum Loot Normal * Tarnished Gordian Chain * Tarnished Gordian Pedal * Tarnished Gordian Bolt Savage * Gordian Manifesto - Page 1 * Gordian Necklaces * Gordian Earrings * Gordian Bracelets * Gordian Rings Category:Duties in Final Fantasy XIV